You Saved Me
by lucky1991
Summary: Beth Greene was a single 25 year old college graduate who is moving into her new apartment. Not really a party girl, she tends to keep to herself. He ex boyfriend Jimmy was the love of her life, but he won't let her go. Her neighbor, Daryl Dixon, is a 30 year old mechanic who lives next door. Little do they know, their worlds are about to collide in a monumental way.
1. Chapter 1

**You Saved Me**

Beth could not have been more excited to move into her new apartment. Her whole life she has never been on her own and now it was her time to be an independent. She just graduated from Georgia University with Honors to be a Veterinarian. Her father, Hershel Greene, was the town's top vet and ever since Beth was a little gir, having helped her parents and her siblings help on the farm, she has loved helping and taking care of animals. Her goal was to have her father retire so she could take over the practice for him one day. Beth knows he deserves the rest.

"Beth, where do you want your crap?" Beth looked up to see her sister Maggie. She was holding one of her boxes that had her books in it. "Just set the box down by the bookcase," Beth instructed. She was busy setting up her picture. She huffed and walked over to the bookshelf and threw the box down. The loud sound made Beth jump. "Jesus Christ! Why do you have so many damn books?! It's just you living here!" Maggie exclaimed with a grin.

"You know I love to read Maggie." Beth replied with a smile. Maggie just shook her head and walked downstairs to get more books. Beth looked out the door she just left out of. She thought to herself. "I really love my sister. Thank God she has been there for me."

She then thought about her ex boyfriend Jimmy. She met Jimmy when they were both sixteen years old. He was so great to her in the beginning. She was introduced to him when Maggie hired him to work on the farm one summer. They were together ever since. Well, until a year ago. When Beth left for college, she started to notice a complete change in him

He was possessive, he would get mad at her when she had to cancel plans to study or to hang out with her friends, when she refused to sleep with him her would yell and berate her, and he didn't want her hanging around her friends, Rosita and Sasha that she met while in school. Especially, he didn't want her around her other guys.

Then one night, things took a turn for the absolute worst.

 _Flashback, Junior year of college_

 _It was a Saturday night and her best friends Rosita and Sasha had come over to her dorm room and had invited her to a bar. Just to give her a break._

 _"Come on Beth, you study too much, please come out with us and have some fun! There is this new bar in town that everyone is talking about that we really want to go to." Rosita said._

 _"Yeah Beth, don't make us drag you out of here." Sasha said with a playful grim stare. Beth looked back and forth between them._

 _"Alright, alright, alright. I'll go, but not for too long though." Beth said with a smile._

 _"Thank God!" Rosita and Sasha yelled. Just then, Jimmy called her phone. "Hey Jimmy," Beth said. Sasha and Rosita rolled their eyes when she said his name._

 _Both of them did not like Jimmy. They can tell that something is off with him but they keep to themselves because they know how much Beth loves him._

 _"Hey babe, you free tonight? I got off work early and I wanted to hang out." Jimmy said. Beth looked at her friends. She really wanted to go out with them tonight. She saw Jimmy last weekend. She thought he could live one weekend without her. Beth thought he would get mad at her is she told him that she had plans to go to a bar with her friends, so she had to lie. Something she hated doing._

 _"I'm sorry baby, I can't. I have to help momma at home and go through the attic. She wants to throw away some things and she asked me to help her."_

 _Sasha and Rosita gave her a thumbs up._

 _Jimmy sighed. "What the hell Beth! I wanted to see you tonight. Can't your sister help her or something?"_

 _"No Jimmy, I promised I would help her."_

 _"Fuck, fine then bitch! Go help mommy!" Jimmy hung up the call._

 _Beth pulled the phone down and shook her head. This was a normal reaction from him when she couldn't hang out with him. She was used to it._

 _"What did he say Beth?" Sasha asked. She noticed the sad look on Beth's face._

 _"Nothing, Jimmy was just upset that I can't hang out. I'm fine."_

 _"Good! Let's get ready!" Rosita said while clapping her hands._

 _They all decided to do their makeup first. Rosita decided to go with a dark, smoky eye with a nude lip. Sasha decided to go with a more bronze, gold look with shiny lip gloss. Beth decided to go with a more sultry look. She went with a cat eye with a peachy eyeshadow and a bold red lip. With all three happy with their makeup, they started with their hair. Rosita let her jet black hair fall down in its natural waves. Sasha put her curls in a half up/half down look, and Beth put her hair in a high ponytail. Finally done with that, they got dressed._

 _Rosita wore a pair of frayed, dark denim shorts and a red crop top with black high heeled boots. Sasha wore a tight, skin fitting black tank top dress with her matching black leather jacket and black six inch heels. Beth wore her black ripped skinny jeans with a slouchy white belly top with her short denim jacket with her black biker boots._

 _After Rosita and Sasha saw Beth all dressed up, they were speechless. Beth on the other hand, she was not used to being dressed like this._

 _"Guys, I don't know if I can wear this. I mean, I have a boyfriend."_

 _Sasha rolled her eyes. "Beth, we're having a girl's night out. You look hot as hell. You can look hot and still have a boyfriend." Rosita nodded in agreement._

 _Beth looked at herself in the mirror again. She had to admit, she did look really good._

 _"Okay, you guys are right. Lets's go!" Beth exclaimed. Rosita and Sasha got excited with her. With that settled, they headed to Beth's car._

 _Beth had an old, red pickup truck that her dad got her when she started school. It was her favorite thing on the planet. It reminded her of home when her school was near the city. She felt she needed something to remind her of where she came from._

 _"So, what is this bar called?" Bethasked while driving._

 _"It's called Walkers. I've heard that it serves the best drinks in town and it has the best music." Rosita said._

 _"Yeah, the men I hear aren't too bad either." Sasha said with a sexy smirk. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Bob and was looking to have a little fun herself._

 _They drove for about fifteen minutes before they pulled up to the parking lot of the bar. They were all really surprised, it was pretty busy for a Saturday night._

 _Little did Beth know, tonight would change her. Someone was going to show her their true colors and it won't be for the good._

 _****Hey everyone! This is my first Walking Dead story! I've been reading Bethyl stories for the longest so I wanted to try to write one! I'm not an established writer, I'm doing this because I love these characters, so help would be appreciated lol. Thanks!****_


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for the great support everyone! I really do appreciate it! Enjoy the new chapter!******WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS BRUTAL VIOLENCE******

 **Chapter 2**

The girls walk in the bar and they are amazed. It was really busy for a Saturday night. The music was loud and banging, people were dancing, laughing, and having an overall good time. The girls were impressed.

"Do you guys want to get drinks?" Sasha asked. Rosita and Beth modded yes.

They head over to the bar and they immediately catch the bartender's eye.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you? The bartender was tall, had gianyt muscles, and a killer red beard. Rosita was immediately drawn to him.

Rosita gave her order first. "I'll have a dirty martini," she said with a flirty smirk.

He leaned down to her, "You got it babe." Beth and Sasha were just staring in amazement.

"Well, she works fast." Sasha said. Beth nodded in agreement.

"Can my friends get drinks too?" Rosita asked. "Can I get your name too?"

"They can get whatever they want, you guys will be on the house tonight, name is Abraham too." He said to Rosita. Beth and Sasha went up to Abraham and ordered their drinks.

"I'll have a Screwdriver." Sasha said. "I'll have a Rum and Coke." Beth ordered.

"Coming right up ladies." Abraham said with a wink. Rosita had eyes on him as soon as he walked away.

"Damn, he's sexy. I"m gonna get a taste of that." Rosita said. She found a pen on the bar and grabbed a napkin to write down her number. Beth looked at her shocked.

"Rosie, he looks like he's 35. You're 24!"

"So? You know I like older guys. Plus, it looks like he's interested too, so why not?" Rosita said to Beth.

Beth just sighed. "Okay, you're right, just be careful."

Rosita smiled and gave her a quick hug. "You know I will," she said in Beth's ear.

While their drinks were being made, Sasha was having a quick conversation with Rosita. While they were talking, Beth decided to look around the bar some more. She thought the place looked really good. The decor was simple but had a young, modern twist with subtle but bright colors. There was a dance floor that was currently occupied with many people. The music wasn't too bad either. She could see herself coming back here one day.

"Alright ladies, drinks up!" Abraham said. Rosita, Sasha, and Beth grabbed her drinks.

Rosita turned to him with a flirty, sexy look. "Thanks sweetie. Call me." She handed Abraham the napkin with her phone number.

"Will do sweet cherry." Abraham said as he out the napkin in his pocket.

Rosita winked and at him and turned around to her friends. "Alright bitches, let's party!"

They laughed and made their way to a table to enjoy their drinks.

"Man, this place is great! I'm definitely coming back here!" Sasha yelled over the music.

"I was thinking that too!" Beth yelled back. They sipped on their drinks and chatted as much as they could over the loud music. During their conversation, a man approached Beth.

"Hey gorgeous, do you want to dance?"

"Um, I don't think so, I..."

"Yes! She wants to dance!" Sasha interrupted.

Beth looked at her like she was crazy. "No,I..."

"Beth, it's just a dance, please just have some fun!" Sasha said. Beth looked at Rosita who was in complete aggreance with Sasha. She thought one dance wouldn't hurt. She knows her limits so if she feels uncomfortable, she will just tell him to stop and she'll walk away.

"Ok, yes. Let's dance. What's your name?"

"It's Martinez."

"Ok, let's go." Beth said.

As they walked to the dance floor, Beth looked at her friends one more time. They both gestured her to go ahead. She turned back around and they made it to the dance floor.

"The song "WTF" by Missy Elliot was on and Beth started dancing with Martinez. Beth kept a comfortable distance for a while but Martinez wanted her a little bit closer. He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing away from him. She was a little panicked but she calmed down. She could see where her table was and she only saw Sasha there, she was talking to a guy she didn't recognize. Beth looked around for Rosita and she saw that she was at the bar again talking to Abraham.

Martinez said something in her ear. "You're sexy as hell, do you want to get out of here?"

Beth looked back at him. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I have a boyfriend."

"Oh wow, okay then. Do you just want to dance until the song is over?" He yelled to her.

She nodded her head yes and they continued dancing.

Looking back up at her table, she was shocked at what she saw.

Jimmy was at the table, yelling at Sasha and pointing at Beth. She was yelling back at him and trying to pull him back from walking over to Beth. He was too strong for her and he got out of her grip and he stormed up to Beth.

Beth froze from dancing. She had never seen Jimmy this mad. Before she could say something to Jimmy, he grabbed her arm. Hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jimmy yelled.

"Hey motherfucker, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Martinez.

Out of nowhere, Jimmy let go of Beth and punched Martinez square in the face. Even with the loud music, Beth heard teh sickening crunch of his nose breaking. Martinez fell to the floor, holding his bloody, broken nose.

"What the hell Jimmy!" Beth yelled. Now everyone on the dance floor was looking at them.

Jimmy grabbed her arm again and started dragging her out of the bar. Beth couldn't say anything to Sasha and Rosita, he was dragging her that fast. Due to the crowds gathering back up, Sasha and Rosita couldn't try to stop him.

Once outside, Jimmy pulled her to the side of the building.

"Ow, Jimmy! You're hurting me! Let go!"

Jimmy ignored her and then slammed her hard into the concrete wall. He then put his hand on her neck and squeezed it. Tight.

"Helping out mommy huh? I heard this bar was cool so I wanted to stop in for a drink and when I do guess what I see?" He hissed in her face.

Beth couldn't do anything but try to get his hand off her neck. She was gagging for air.

"I see my lying, skanky ass girldfriend literally fucking some guy on the dance floor!" Beth continued to gag.

Jimmy then threw her in the ground. He bent down to her face.

"You think I'm a fucking joke Beth?!" Jimmy got bent back up.

Beth was desperately trying to catch her breath. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain hit to her sides. Jimmy started kicking her in her ribs over and over again.

"You fucking lying bitch!" He yelled.

He then stopped kicking and got down on his knees and started punching her in her face.

"Jimmy, please stop!" Beth yelled. Her ribs felt like they were obliterated. She could feel the blood pooling around her face.

"Stop what?! You act like a lying bitch, so I'm going to treat you like one!"

Jimmy kept punching her face, arms, and stomach. VBeth was starting to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Fuck you Beth!" He then grabbed her head and slammed it twice on the ground, knocking Beth out.

Jimmy, satisfied with what he had done, caught his breath and straightened himself up. He got up and left her there on the ground and walked back to his car. He pulled out a cigarette and started to drive away. Not the least bit bothered with what he had done.

Beth laid there for what seemed like hours.

"Beth! Beth!"

Beth heard a little bit of her name being called, but she couldn't move or talk. Her body felt like it was hit by a semi. The pain she was in was indescribable.

"Beth! Where are you? Are you okay? Beth!"

Beth recognized the voice. It was Sasha. Beth knew if Sasha was out there, Rosita was too. She prayed over and over again that one of them would find her.

"Where is she? Her car is still here, but she's not answering her phone. I swear if that asshole did something to her..." Rosita said.

Sasha kept looking. They reached the side of the building and Sasha saw something laying on the ground.

"Hey Rosie, what's that?"

"I don't know. Let's go see." Rosita said.

They walked closer to what it was. As they got closer, Sasha recognized who it was immediately by the clothes the girl was wearing. She knew it was Beth.

"OH MY GOD! BETH! ROSITA CALL 911!" Sasha yelled.

Rosita looked down and was frightened by what she saw. Beth was laying there, nearly beaten to death. It was so hard to see her face because her face was already bruising and was covered in blood. She saw the marks on her arms and stomach. Rosita and Sasha could not believe this. Why would Jimmy do this to her?

They needed help to get here. Fast.

"Hello, my friend was just beaten badly, she's laying her unconscious! Please hurry up and send help! Please hurry! We're at Walkers! Please hurry up!" Rosita cried into the phone. Sasha was crying along with her. Beth started to moan and move a little bit.

"Beth, it's Sasha and Rosie. We're here okay. Don't try to move, we just called for help." Beth kept moaning and she turned her head to the side. Revealing the large, bloody gash on the back of her head.

OH MY GOD!" Sasha yelled. She took off her jacket and quickly balled it up. She gently grabbed Beth's head and laid her head on her jacket.

Just then, they heard the sirens pf the ambulance.

"Thank God!" Rosita said. "We're over here!"

The paramedics got the gurney and ran over to the girls. "Please help her!" Sasha cried.

"Are you her friends?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes we are, can we go with her? Please?" Rosita asked.

"Yes you can, come on, we have to get her treated quickly!"

They all ran back to the ambulance and got in. Rosita and Sasha have never seen anything like this before. Why did this have to happen to her? Of all people?

"Jimmy is going to get his ass handed to him for this." Rosita thought to herself.

They were going to be in for a long night but they didn't care. All they were worried about was Beth and if she was going to survive the night.

****Heavy chapter, I know. Thanks again for reading this. I'm not a medical expert so I just wrote what seemed correct. Don't worry guys, I promise you everything is going to be okay. If you or someone you know is in a violent relationship, please try to get help. Review*****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasha and Rosita rode in the ambulance for about ten minutes before they got to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, the attendants at the hospital opened the ambulance door. The paramedics informed the attendants of Beth's injuries. Sasha and Rosita were right on their heels. They were not going to leave Beth's side.

"We have to call her parents Sasha." Rosita said. Sasha nodded.

Sasha and Rosita met Beth's parents on Parent's Day in their freshman year of college. They loved her parents. They all would sometimes go to Beth's house on the weekends to spend the night.

Sasha decided she would call Beth's parents. She started crying again. She knew they would be devastated when she tells them what happened. Sasha got out her phone and dialed Hershel's number. She sat down, she couldn't stand while she told him. Rosita sat down next to her.

"Hello, Greene residence." Hershel answered.

"Hi Hershel, it's Sasha." Sasha was still crying.

"Sasha, honey what's wrong?"

Sasha kept crying. "It's Beth."

"What about Beth?"

"She was beaten tonight. Jimmy beat her up. We were at a bar and he came in and dragged her out. We found her beside the wall outside lying on the ground. She's really hurt Mr. Greene."

"Annette! We have to go! Bethy's in the hospital! Which hospital Sasha?"

Sasha replied. "We're at Grady Memorial."

"Okay honey, we're on our way." Hershel hung up the phone.

Sasha put her phone in her lap. She just still couldn't believe it. Why Beth? Why would Jimmy do this to her? She had had a bad feeling about Jimmy as soon as she met him.

 _***Flashback***_

 _On the day Sasha and Rosita met Jimmy, it was at Beth's house. They were spending the weekend there._

 _They were all in the living room, getting some homework out of the way, when Jimmy came in._

" _Hey Jimmy!" Beth said. She had gotten up and gave him a hug and a kiss._

 _Jimmy glanced over at Rosita and Sasha. He seemed annoyed. "Who are they?" He said rudely._

 _Rosita and Sasha gave each other a "What the hell?" look._

" _Oh, these are my good friends from school. This is Sasha and Rosita." Beth said._

" _How long are they gonna be here? I want you to myself today. Jimmy said. "Um, they are actually staying for the weekend. You can hang out with us if you want." Beth said._

" _If I want? You know what, fuck it Beth. Hang out with your stupid ass friends. Glad to know I'm not a priority."Jimmy then turned and walked out the house. Then the girls heard him start his car and drive away._

 _Rosita spoke first. "Um, okay. What the hell is his problem?"_

" _Yeah Beth, is he like that all the time?" asked Sasha._

" _Sometimes, but it's not so bad. He just gets frustrated cause he works a lot. Now with me being on school, we don't see each other as much as we used to. It's just taking him a while to adjust to things. That's all." Beth said._

 _Sasha gave Rosita a look. She then turned to Beth. "Beth we understand frustration, but he was acting like a major asshole."_

" _Can I ask you a serious question Beth?" asked Sasha._

" _Yeah."_

" _Has he ever hit you?"_

" _No you guys. Honestly, he hasn't. He just yells and curses a lot. I promise he's never hit me."_

 _Sasha and Rosita exhaled._

" _Okay good, but promise us, if he ever puts his hands on you, promise you will tell us so that we can help you." Explained Rosita._

" _I promise. If he ever does hit me, I'll get away as fast as I can. I don't think he will, but if he does, I promise you guys I will leave."_

 _Rosita and Sasha just looked at Beth. Sasha spoke first. "Okay Beth. We just wanted to say that because we really care about you and we want you to be safe. Please don't be mad."_

" _I understand you guys and thank you. I care about you guys too. I really do appreciate you guys looking out for me." Beth said with a smile._

 _Sasha and Rosita smiled back at her. "No problem Beth. Now let's get back to finishing our work so we can have our movie night." Rosita said._

 _***End Flashback***_

Sasha and Rosita just sat there in a daze. They were just in shock. They sat there for about an hour and a half before they saw Hershel and Annette come out of the elevator. Sasha and Rosita both got up to greet them, but Hershel spoke first.

"Where is she? What happened?"

"Sasha will tell you. She found her." Rosita said.

Sasha took a deep breath and sat before she explained what happened. Hershel and Annette sat down across from them. As she was talking Annette started crying, but Hershel, he was getting infuriated. When she was done, he looked severely pissed off.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" he yelled as he stood up. "He did that to her and just left her?! When I find him he's going to get what's coming."

Annette stood up beside him. "Hershel, please calm down. I'm upset too, but Beth needs us to be calm for her. Please sit down and catch your breath. I'm going to call Maggie. Just try to calm down." With that, Hershel sat back down. Satisfied, Annette got out her phone so she could call Maggie.

Rosita had to say something to Hershel. "I'm so sorry Hershel. We should have done something to help her. To try to stop him. I'm so sorry."

"No sweetheart, you've done nothing wrong. You too Sasha. You found her just in time and Annette and I are so grateful for that. This is all that bastards fault. Not yours okay? I don't want you thinking like that." Hershel said to the girls.

Sasha and Rosita nodded while wiping their tears.

Annette came back to the group. "Maggie is on her way. Glenn is coming too." Hershel nodded.

Just then, a doctor walked up to them. "Are you here for Beth Greene?"

They all stood up. "Yes we are." Sasha said.

"Okay well, it's a good thing you found her when you did. You saved her life. Her injuries are very severe. She has three broken ribs, two are fractured. It's a great thing the broken ribs did not puncture and organs. There is extensive bruising on her abdomen, arms, and face. She has a broken left eye socket, she has two black eyes, and a fracture to her nose. The gash on the back of her head was the more serious injury. The gash was two centimeters long but was losing blood at a fast rate. Head injuries tend to bleed the most, because of the blows to the face and her head being split open, we stitched up the wound and she suffered an extensive concussion. She's in a room right now but she's sleeping. We put her under so she wouldn't feel any pain. You can go and see her now, but only for a little while. She's in room 217. My name is Denise, if you have any questions let me know."

"Is ther a way the police can come here? We know who did it." Sasha asked.

Denise nodded. "Yes, I'll call them for you."

Hershel stepped up and shook her hand. "Thank you very much. Thank you."

"No problem sir. Let me get those police for you."

They all headed to Beth's room. Hershel opened the door and they all walked in. They all gasped. Beth's head was covered in gauze and protective bandage wrap. She had horrible black eyes and a splint on her nose, and her face was bruised beyond belief. From what they could see, so where her arms.

Annette burst out in tears and walked to Beth's bedside. She gently held her hand. "Oh honey. You'll be just fine. Daddy and I are here. You just rest up sweetheart." She only held her hand. It was the only place that didn't have a bruise on it.

Hershel walked over and took her other hand. "Daddy's here honey. I love you Bethy." Tears were running down his face.

Rosita and Sasha sat down in the other chairs. They wanted her parents to have time with her. They all just sat in silence. They were all praying for Beth.

****Hey guys! Thank you all for the support! You guys are so awesome! Next chapter will have Maggie and Glenn. The police will be there too. Guess who they are *Wink* *Wink* Please review.****


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey everyone! So, so, so, so sorry for the long wait. When you have a full time job and a three year old, your exhausted, lol. Alas, here is your new chapter! Enjoy!******

 **Chapter 4**

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Annette said, still holding Beth's hand. Denise walked in the room.

"Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know the police are here."

Hershel nodded. "I think Sasha and Rosita should talk to them first. There were the ones who were there." Annette nodded in agreement.

Sasha nodded. "Okay, let's go Rosita." They both got up and followed Denise out to the waiting rom. When they got there, there were two policemen waiting for them.

"Hello ladies, I'm officer Rick Grimes and this is my partner Shane Walsh. We were informed that you guys were at the scene of an assault?"

"Yes, we were. It was our friend Beth. We didn't find her till after." Rosita said.

Shane nodded. "Okay, let's all have a seat and you both can tell us what happened." Rick agreed and all four of them sat down. Sasha explained first what happened. She stated that Jimmy came up to her angry because Beth was dancing with another guy, a guy that her and Sasha pressured her to dance with. She explained how she tried to stop him but he got the best of her and he got to Beth. She explained how Jimmy grabbed Beth and punched Martinez in the face and how he grabbed Beth again and drug her quickly out of the bar. Rosita explained how she didn't find out about this till Sasha came up to the bar where she was still talking to Abraham. Rosita explained that first they looked around the club just to make sure Jimmy and Beth came back in. They said they looked in the club for about ten minutes. That's when they went outside to look for Beth.

"You guys didn't run after her? To try to stop him?" Rick asked.

"We tried. The crowds got bigger and it took me a while to find Rosita. As soon as I found her, we started looking everywhere for her." Sasha said.

Rick nodded. "Okay, continue."

Sasha then explained how they saw Beth's car was still there, but she wasn't answering her phone. She then explained how they started looking outside of the side of the bar and how they found Beth laying on the ground, beaten up and how Rosita quickly called 911.

"Okay, can you give a description of the attacker?" Shane asked.

"He's about 6'1, 190lbs, short, brown hair, we're not sure if he has tattoos. He has brown eyes and drive's a black pickup truck." Rosita explained.

"Okay, good. Thank you ladies. Can you go get Beth's parents? We would like to talk to them." Rick said.

"Okay, thank you officers." Sasha said.

As soon as they got up, they heard a frantic person yelling.

"Where is my sister?! I'm her older sister Maggie. Her name is Beth Greene!" Maggie was yelling at a nurse.

"Maggie?" Rosita asked.

"Oh thank god!" Maggie ran to them with Glenn following behind her. "What the hell happened? Daddy called me and told me Beth was in the hospital!"

"We'll explain it to you. Come with us. We have to get your parents. The police want to talk to them." Rosita explained.

Glenn nodded, "Okay, come on Maggie. Sit down," he said.

Sasha went to go get Hershel and Annette. While Rosita explained to Maggie and Glenn what happened. Maggie and Glenn were both red faced with anger when Rosita was done explaining.

"Where is that fucking bastard?! I'm gonna kill that fucking psycho!" Maggie yelled.

"Baby calm down. I'm extremely pissed off too but yelling isn't going to solve anything. The police are here, it's being taken care of." Glenn said. Maggie calmed down, but only a little bit. Then she saw her parents.

"Momma, Daddy!"

"Oh Maggie!" Annette was still crying a little bit.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Maggie asked.

"She's not looking good right now Maggie. She's in room 217. Go sit down with Beth and her friends. We'll be back." Hershel said.

Maggie nodded and her and Glenn followed Rosita to Beth's room. When they got to the room, Maggie walked in last. What she saw next, had her bursting out in tears. Never in her life did she expect this to happen to her sister. She sat down in the seat that was previously occupied by her mother. Maggie started stroking her hair. "Oh my god. Bethy, look at you. I'm here now, we're all here for you. You are going to be just fine."

"Do you guys know where Jimmy should be right now?" Glenn asked. Sasha and Rosita said no.

"Okay, when we leave here, I'm going to ask around cause there is no way this asshole is getting away with this." Glenn said.

They all nodded in agreement. Jimmy was definitely going to get his ass handed to him for this. They sat there for another ten minutes before Hershel and Annette came back in. Rick and Shane were there behind them.

"Shane and I just wanted to thank all of you for your participation. All your testimonies will be very beneficial to getting Jimmy caught and charged. When we have him in custody we will let you know what the next step will be." Rick said.

Shane looked at Beth and decided he had to add to what Rick said. "God, look you guys I'm going to be honest here. From looking at her, he could be charged with attempted murder from what the doctor told us, that scumbag will for sure be thrown in jail. If I were you, I would have someone stay with her every night until she's able to go home and when she does go home, keep a close eye or your surroundings. It sounds like he's a finish the job type of person, so be very careful and don't leave her along unless you absolutely have to." Rick nodded in total agreement. Shane added one more thing. "If he does choose to come around, try to subdue him, don't seriously injure though. Even though we all know you want to, let the law beat him down, believe me, the law will give him a beating. When you subdue him, call 911 as fast as you can and we will be there in no time."

"Thank you very much officers. Trust me, you will be the first ones we call." Hershel said. He got up and shook both Rick's and Shane's hand.

"You guys have a good night. Take good care of her." Rick said. They all nodded and said thank you again. With that, Rick and Shane left.

"Sasha, Rosita, why don't you guys go home. You girls need some rest. We will be there with her, you can come back later." Annette said.

"Okay, ." Sasha said. Her and Sasha got up and gave everyone a hug and said goodbye for now.

When they reached the car, they both broke down in tears. They had been holding it in a long time. Blame was taking over them, they would forever blame themselves for what happened. No matter what Hershel and Annette said to make them feel better, they could never forgive themselves for this.

****There it is guys! Next chapter is going to be in Jimmy's point of view, ugh I know but I want to show why the bastard did what he did and his though process before and after. So stay tuned! Review!****


	5. Chapter 5

******Hi everyone! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for the really late update. Real life has not been my friend for the last few months but I'm trying to get back on track with the story. Now, lets see why Jimmy is a major asshole, lol.*******

Chapter 5

"That fucking bitch!" Jimmy said with a satisfied smirk. He was still on road driving back home. Not the least bit bothered with what he had done to Beth. "Hell, it was all her fault anyway" he thought. She made him look like a dumbass in front her skanky friends.

Things had changed for Jimmy when Beth left for college. "Why does she need to go to college? She just needs to stay here with me." He said driving home from Beth's house for the day. When she told him she got into college, on the inside, he was furious. He thought she had everything she needed here, so why does she needs to change things. "I'm all that she needs. She can't do any better than me." Jimmy said. That's the day his behavior towards her began to change. All he kept thinking about was how Beth was going to be better than him. Bettering her life when he was going to be stuck here doing the same thing all the time, all day every day. Education wise, he was no match for Beth. Her graduating with honors and him graduating by the skin of his teeth. He knew he was stuck, and he wanted Beth to be stuck with him.

"She can't do better than me anyways," was what he kept telling himself too. He was tired of hearing about how she wanted to go to school so she could take over for her dad. He was tired of hearing her goals and aspirations, because he had none for himself.

One day while they were walking around the farm, he reached his breaking point with her.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Beth and Jimmy were walking around the farm. It was a hot and sunny day and Beth wanted to enjoy it. While walking, Beth told Jimmy some news._

 _"So you know I applied for University right?" Beth asked. He just nodded._

 _"Well, I got in! I'm starting in early September! I'm so excited Jimmy! I'm one step closer to my goal!" Beth said happily, jumping up and down. Jimmy had a sour look on his face. Beth noticed and asked him what was wrong._

 _"I don't see why you have to go to school. You're fine here Beth. Am I not enough?! Cause you can't get better than me! I'm the best future you have so you don't need to go to goddamn school!" he yelled._

 _Beth was stunned. He had never acted like this towards her. He never used that kind languuage, not in front of her at least. Safe to say, his reaction was unexpected._

 _"Jimmy, why did you say that? You know how much I want to go school. Where is this coming from? she asked._

 _"I'm sick of hearing this stupid bullshit about leaving for school! You don't need to fucking go!" With that, he stormed away from her and got in his car. He drove away, leaving her standing there shocked._

 _***End Flashback***_

That was the day that his behavior changed towards her. He was trying to get her to think that she couldn't do any better than him. It wasn't working though. Beth kept moving forward with her plans. Having Jimmy feel like he was being left behind.

Every chance he got, he reminded her of how he felt. He would use the foulest language that he knew she didn't like. She was always asking him why he was acting this way with her.

There was a reason, but he refused to tell her. He always kept it to himself.

It was just Jimmy and his mother for the longest time. When he was ten, his mom got a new boyfriend, Paul. At first, Jimmy really liked Paul. He would play games with Jimmy, play sports, and other things. Then when Jimmy turned twelve, Paul became a totally different person. Paul and Jimmys mom had broken up, but Jimmy would still try to talk to Paul whenever he had the chance to. When Jimmy wanted to play JV basketball in school, Paul said something Jimmy would never forget.

"Please, JV basketball, quit kidding yourself you fucking loser. You will never be more than a small town, scrawny ass boy. You're never going to have anything more than this. You ain't shit and you will never be shit."

Jimmys heart sunk in his chest. He never thought Paul would say something like that to him. He thought Paul was his friend. He now sees that he was very wrong.

Needless to say, Jimmy didn't try out for JV basketball. Jimmy never spoke to Paul again either.

Since that day, Jimmy never thought he was good enough. When he saw people going for their dreams or goals, he knew he would never have the same potential they had to get what he really wanted. All he kept hearing was what Paul said to him that day. He wasn't good enough and he never would be.

Now, he knows for sure Beth knows it too.

"Stupid bitch, dancing with that asshole. Now she knows she can't be with anyone but me. Now she knows that she only she needs me. Bitch deserved what she got. If she ever does some shit like that again, I'll fucking kill her ass." Jimmy said, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He really didn't care about what he did to Beth. She brought it on herself. She proved she was worthless when she lied to him and when she was dancing with that prick. She deserved it. He felt no guilt.

If she ever did that shit again, he would for sure remind her of where her place is.

 _***Well, that's Jimmy. He believes that he can't do any better in life and he wants to make others feel like that too. Doesn't give him the right to do what he did to Beth though. Little does he know that his rude awakening is coming. Review!***_


	6. HELP!

Hey everyone!

I am looking for a beta to help me with this story. I need help moving forward with Beth and Daryl.

Any inquiries, let me know!


End file.
